


Le cœur au chaud

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [25]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, F/F, girls having fun, teenage love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre Tabitha et Amara, le contact est tout de suite passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le cœur au chaud

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le cœur au chaud  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men: Evolution  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’Boom-Boom’ Tabitha Smith/’Magma’ Amara Aquilla  
>  **Genre :** coquin  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « amusement / explosion / brûlant / chaleur » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** saison 2, je suppose  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Nous sommes faites pour nous entendre, assure Tabitha en rencontrant Amara. Explosions face au magma ça n’est pourtant pas la combinaison de pouvoirs la plus évidente mais elle trouve bien vite à en jouer.

Sans se poser la question d’une réciproque, Tabitha s’amuse à doser et placer précisément les plus petites bombes possibles aux endroits stratégiques pour faire clapoter gaîment la chair en fusion d’Amara. Ça chatouille, ça provoque quelque chose comme une chaleur nouvelle en plus de celle qu’elle génère déjà et oh…

\- Tu me rendras la pareille simplement en me tenant chaud l’hiver !


End file.
